ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Android 99
Android 99 was an evil android with a bad personality.He wanted to kill every living being he see and he would much likely be mean to anyone.......Much like other evil androids he is armed with super natural powers. He rather die than to bow his rivals. However he have never met anyone as strong as him just yet...Well if he met that kind of person he would fight no matter what.He is just too stubborn about giving up. He was invented by Dr. John. Unlike other androids this android has no fear of anything and simply has no thoughts. Although the android served his master greatly his master never really give him anything as a reward so he simply killed his master one day. After that he sets off to kill anyone he see. First to do that he need to find a way to repair his parts that his master had damaged before he killed him. He sets off to the nearest spare parts he could find and tries to reconnect them, with his own parts in the laboratory.This android also appears in the Cats Legend version. This evil android was also programmed to kill Larry Mainus,Mainus and Amulius Mainus. And the search for this evil android has begun but he would rather test his strength against Mainus.... He also have an extra hardware that allows him to sense the energy of his opponents. His main target is unknown. He could strike at either Amulius Mainus, Mainus or Larry Mainus and his programmed has changed after killing Dr.John. This android is as clever as the doctor himself. The android also have the ability to repair itself with anything he could find. He even make a few changes to himself. It is said that if he eats gold or eat trees or eat metals or any part of the ground,he regenerates....... Such things only mean that he can only be defeated when he is blown up to bits. Even so if anyone is silly enough to repair 1/8 of his machine parts and BOOM! he will regenerate and kill that person. Well first he would act as if he is an kind-hearted android and he would kill that person if that person let his guard down. This android would also drain his opponents' energy until the opponent has no more to give or none left. Then the evil android would eat that person all up....to gain that person's knowledge. The android itself was that cruel and was that evil. And if the person who was eaten had a lot of knowledge, it would mean disaster for the evil android's next target. This android could easily beat a saiyan without even a single scratch. Any saiyan without the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan is insane to battle this android. And this android has the same level of power and knowledge compared to Mainus. The android grows stronger by not only stealing an opponents' energy but also by Category:Article Stubs Category:Page added by Mass Destroyer Category:Page created by Mass Destroyer Category:Character added by Mass Destroyer Category:Character created by Mass Destroyer Category:Fan Made Characters Category:FM Androids Category:Needs Pictures Category:Androids Category:Larry Mainus Category:Mainus Category:Amulius Mainus Category:Gaius (Cat) Category:Mical (Cat) Category:Android